Esidisi
Summary A peer of Kars, Esidisi aided him in eradicating the rest of their race when his revolutionary ideals were rejected. Seeking to utilize a modified Stone Mask, in conjunction with the Red Stone of Aja to evolve his kind past their weakness to sunlight, he and Kars spared only two infants, Wamuu and Santana, before taking a two-millennia slumber underneath the Coliseum. When they finally awaken, Esidisi, along with his two companions, immediately begin their hunt for the Red Stone. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C Name: Esidisi Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency Gender: Male Age: 92,000+ years Classification: Pillar Man Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Acid Manipulation (Esidisi's cells release a digestive acid that quickly dissolves victims on a cellular level on contact, allowing him to absorb other lifeforms), Heat Manipulation (Esidisi can increase his own body heat to 500 degrees celsius, boiling his blood and using it as a weapon), Body Control (Like vampires, the Pillar Men can easily control their physiology, and Esidisi can control his own veins; Santana, a weaker and less evolved Pillar Man, was capable of controlling his own skeletal structure), Possession (When reduced to a nervous system, Esidisi was able to invade Suzi Q's body and control her), Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3; a Pillar Man can survive after being reduced to just a nervous system by Hamon), Regeneration (High-Mid; a Pillar Man's regeneration is superior to that of normal vampires, like Straizo, who regenerated from being blown apart by grenades) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ (Pillar Men are undoubtedly stronger than any vampire or zombie, viewing and treating them simply as "food" whilst easily overpowering them for the sake of consumption. Should be far greater in strength than Santana). Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with Massively FTL reactions (Kept up with Joseph, fighting him on even terms). Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (He should be stronger than Dio, who lifted a roadroller with ease). Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ Stamina: High. Range: Extended melee range, several meters with Flame Mode. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Each Pillar Man possesses an exceptional capacity for intelligence and learning above that of any regular human, allowing them to grasp complex machinery and technology within seconds and learn modern languages nearly just as quickly. Esidisi is a highly intelligent combatant capable of deceiving and easily predicting the movements of his opponents. He is well-versed in the Art of War and used Joseph's favorite trick against him, outsmarting him on various occasions. Weaknesses: Esidisi will be turned to stone by overexposure to sunlight and is vulnerable to light-based attacks, which circumvent his regeneration. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Pillar Man:' Esidisi is one of the four remaining Pillar Men, the ancient and extremely powerful beings who once ruled the Earth and created vampires, for use as a food source. While humanoid in appearance, the Pillar Men have incredibly unusual biologies, with the most obvious sign of their inhuman nature being their horns. They can control their bodies with exceptional versatility, such as transforming their skeletal structure for combat purposes and flattening themselves and their organs. Like the vampires he created, Esidisi is an immortal being, but he is also weak to sunlight, which will turn him to stone, as well as to the Hamon, which can be used to destroy his body completely. * Absorption: Each of a Pillar Man's cells produces a highly caustic digestive acid that can quickly break down a victim on a cellular level on contact, making even the slightest touch potentially fatal. Esidisi was able to utilize this ability to replace an arm destroyed by the Hamon. This is not effective on Hamon users, however, as Esidisi's cells instinctively avoid the danger this presents. * Biological Possession: Even if reduced to merely a nervous system, a Pillar Man can invade the body of an opponent and take control of them. * Flame Mode: Esidisi's "mode" granted by the usage of the Stone Mask to unlock his own heightened capabilities. This allows him to increase his body temperature to 500 degrees celsius, and then emit his own boiling blood as a weapon. ** Erratic Blaze King Mode: After activating his Flame Mode, Esidisi extends his blood vessels, transforming them into long, prehensile tendrils that he can use to spray his opponents with blood, or fill them with it after penetrating their skin. ** Erratic Blaze King's Cartwheel Prison: Esidisi opens up several holes in his back from which his veins can extend, and then jumps, using his blood vessels to surround and enclose an opponent. ** Self-Destruction: As a last resort, Esidisi can explode into a spray of boiling blood, covering a wide area with his molten blood. * Regeneration: The Pillar Men have regenerative capabilities superior to the already exceptional regeneration of vampires, which Straizo utilized to pull his body back together after he was blown apart by grenades. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Absorption Users Category:Acid Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Blood Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Bone Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Heat Users Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Tier 8